Love at first sight
by HollyoaksFanFic
Summary: Hi guys this is a fan fiction story for Jelly fans on Hollyoaks, hope you enjoy and please leave comments:)
1. Chapter 1

Tilly moved rapidly in her bed her face scrunched up her gentle hands gripping hold of the bed covers. She was having a nightmare, her thoughts rushing through her head of Jen, that moment in the alleyway where she seen Jen. She bravely put on a face and told her she didn't want her, which wasn't true. It hit her in the stomach, she felt like she couldn't breath, she wanted to grab her, touch her, kiss her right there, but she had to control her emotions and be brave she had to, she couldn't have her heart broken again.

Tilly woke up and burst out crying, she had the same dream over and over again since that day, she never wants to sleep knowing when she closes her eyes, her thoughts are only on Jen, and the memories they shared.

Tilly got out of bed slowly and wondered to the mirror to wipe the tears of her face and started to apply her makeup for college, she looked at her timetable to see what she had for the day ahead of her, and she noticed straight away one class that stood out more than the others, 'Art'. She sighed and memories rushed through her head of Jen and Tilly in the art room, kissing, flirting, when everything was simple, perfect.

Tilly went downstairs to go and get her bag as her mother noticed she was a little too dolled up for college. Her mother smiled and said 'any particular girl I should know about?' Tilly blushed and smiled and ignored her question and left the house.

She met up with Sinead and Ruby and wondered up to school, listening to Sinead complain about Bart and Ruby complaining about Esther, which she had no interest to what either of them were saying as all she could think of is what it's going to be like in Art today, seeing Jen. They finally got to College and the bell rang as everyone was slowly walking to class sighing, complaining about how tired they were. Whereas Tilly, Tilly was in her own world, wondering how to speak to Jen, wondering if Jen wants to speak to her.

She noticed the bell had rung and she was late to her first class, art. She quickly shuffled through people and ran down the stairs and bumped into Jen and dropped her books. Tilly and Jen looked into each other's eyes, and Jen quickly looked away and apologised and rushed into class. Tilly quickly picked up her books and walked into class, and hurried to the back of the class and sat down quietly, listening to Jen speak about art, watching her hips and lips move. She was interrupted by a young lad who had specs and brown curly hair that smiled at her and caught her attention. He leaned his chair back and tried to flirt with her, and soon turned away embarrassed when he noticed she wasn't interested.

Jen giggled to herself noticing the young boy trying to flirt with Tilly and Tilly ignoring him, she felt a pang of jealousy knowing she couldn't speak to her but he could. She had to speak to Tilly she had to finish off what she was trying to say in the alleyway before being interrupted by Tilly. She needed to speak to her, she had too.

The bell rang and all the young students rushed out the door and Tilly slowly walked to the door, ignoring Jen in sight. Jen quickly said 'Tilly, could you stay behind please, I need to talk to you about your grades'. The students had left by now and Tilly awkwardly stood there and asked why she really wanted to speak to her. Jen slowly walked towards her until their bodies were inches apart. She looked into Tilly's eyes as tears filled her eyes, she whispered 'I'm so sorry Tilly I didn't want any of this to happen, I miss you...' she paused then said quietly 'I love you Tilly Evans...'. Tilly's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. Jen giggled and said 'I didn't expect that reaction in my head' as she smiled and moved towards Tilly's lips to kiss her. Tilly quickly moved back, and Jen looked at her strangely with disappointment then looked on the worry on Tilly's face and turned around to find the headmaster at the door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The headmaster was talking to a police officer just outside the classroom door. Jen and Tilly looked at each other in worry and they both began to shake, feeling sick in the stomach, this was the end, Jen was about to be arrested.

The headmaster walked in with the police officer and looked at Tilly strangely, curious why she was still in the class room. Tilly noticed and quickly said 'Thank you for the help miss, I understand now' and smiled and rushed out of the room and stopped at the door and looked at Jen in worry.

Jen gulped and asked curiously what was wrong, trying not to hide how terrified she was. The young police officer questioned Jen about the young boy who she had just taught and asked if he had been acting strange or different. She couldn't remember she wasn't really concentrating on the class; she was just talking to herself on how to say it to Tilly. The young police officer told her that the young boy had been dealing drugs in school, and that their searching the school.

A couple of minutes past and the headmaster and police officer eventually stood up and left. Jen fell to the floor hands on her knees as she burst out crying in shock. She thought that was the end of her world, she thought they had caught her and Tilly. Jen got up and rushed outside feeling like she was going to collapse again and rushed into her car.

Tilly laid in bed worried constantly checking her phone to see if Jen had texted her back, but she never. Tilly felt sick, thinking of the worst, thinking Jen was in prison or being dealt with by the headmaster and the police, who she thought eye witnessed them nearly kissing.

Tilly eventually fell asleep for a while then she was disturbed by an unexpected text message from Jen. 'We need to talk, meet me at the folio'. Tilly knew as soon as she read it, that it wasn't good news, she didn't need any more bad news it's been hard enough dealing with the loss of Maddie, never mind losing Jen for the amount of months separated. She slowly got out of bed and got changed to go and meet Jen.

Tilly walked out of the house walking rapidly to the folio as the rain was lashing down and the wind was whistling really loud and messing her hair. She sprinted through the empty dark streets, to the folio. Tilly stood in the folio anxiously for Jen, she thought of excuses of why shed want to meet her at such late notice, but she knew Jen was coming with bad news.

Jen appeared and tears were down her face, Tilly quickly hugged her and asked what was wrong, thinking that they had been caught. Jen held Tilly's hands and slowly rubbed them looking at the floor, sighing as tears slowly ran down her face. She quietly whispered 'Tilly... We can't do this..Its wrong.. This is wrong!'. Tilly quickly interrupted her before Jen could speak again and said 'No Jen don't do this again, please..'. Tilly squeezed Jens hands whilst tears rushed down her face, as her heart beat increased rapidly.

Jen sighed and quietly replied 'Tilly, we didn't get caught so don't worry about that, but we almost did, and what would of happened if we got caught. I would get the sack or even worse go into prison. I've worked so hard for this career and I can't just drop it for you, I love you, but this is wrong, I can't do this again, I'm sorry but we can't be together'. Tilly burst out crying, and let go of Jens hands and shouted 'WHEN WE WERE TOGETHER I PUT YOUR CAREER BEFORE ANYTHING!'. Jen sighed and replied 'Well maybe you should have thought about that when you seen the teacher at the door and never warned me'.

At this point Tilly was frustrated; Tilly's mouth dropped and slapped Jen across the face. Jen quickly put her hand to her red check, as tears filled her eyes, shocked of what Tilly had just done. Tilly screamed 'YOU SELFISH BITCH! IVE ALWAYS PUT YOU FIRST BEFORE ANYONE, AND YOU'RE CAREER TOO. WELL MISS GILMORE... LET'S SEE WHAT THE HEADMASTER THINKS OF YOU SEDUCING A STUDENT!'. Jens face dropped, she quickly said 'You wouldn't...'. Tilly smiled and replied 'Watch me...'


	3. Chapter 3

Jen stood their speechless as Tilly walked out of the folio. 'What have I done?!' Jen thought to herself, her whole body shaking from shock, from what just happened. Tilly's words kept repeating through her head. Jen sprinted out of the folio trying to catch up with Tilly, but it was too late, Tilly was nowhere to be seen. Jen quickly got her phone out and repeatedly called Tilly, but no answer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tilly woke up feeling sick; she just wanted to stay in bed all day. She looked at her phone to see a ridiculous amount of messages and missed calls of Jen. Tilly sighed at her phone, and read the message from Jen, apologising to her. Tilly frustrated from what happened last night, ignored Jen and put her phone down and got ready for the day ahead of her. Tilly rushed out of the door ignoring her mother in sight to be questioned on why she was so late coming home last night and went to Sinead's house to do some studying for the exams that were coming up next week.

Tilly knocked on Sinead's door to be welcomed by Diane who was just leaving. Tilly smiled and walked in to be greeted by Sinead who had the popcorn and a movie ready. Tilly laughed and said 'Thought we were meant to be studying'. Sinead laughed, and patted the empty spot next to her on the sofa. Tilly sat down and both of the girls relaxed and watched the movie and had a laugh. She missed that, being able to relax and spend time with friends.

Tilly quickly got up and excused herself and went to the toilet, whilst Sinead was snoring through the movie. Tilly walked up the stairs and noticed Jens door was open, so she quickly walked past Jens room to try and avoid having contact with Jen. 'Tilly' Jen whispered as Tilly was about to go into the bathroom. Tilly sighed and anxiously replied 'I don't want to know Jen' and shut the bathroom door.

Tilly came out of the bathroom and walked towards the stairs. Jen quickly grabbed Tilly softly and whispered 'Please let me explain..'. Tilly sighed and replied 'You've got one minute'. Jen looked down the banister to see if anyone was walking about, and quickly rushed Tilly into her room so they could talk privately.

'Tilly let me explain' Jen pleaded. Tilly whispered 'Explain what, you don't care about me, anything that comes out of your mouth is lies, you don't want me, you're just lonely and I'm your little puppet that you drop whenever you feel like it'. Tears rushed down Jens face, she quickly grabbed Tilly's hand and said 'That's not true, we love each other isn't that enough?'. Tilly started laughing and replied 'See there you go again, changing your mind all the time, I'm sick of it, I don't want to be one of your puppets you can drop and pick up whenever you feel like'. Tilly pushed Jen away, and turned around to leave the room, Jen quickly stopped her and pleaded 'please don't be like this, I didn't mean it yesterday, I was just shocked from what had happened'. Tilly sighed and quietly replied 'No you didn't, you meant every word, don't worry your secrets safe I'm not going to go tell anyone, because I know how much you've worked for your career and how much you love it, but I can't be like this anymore. My mum has accepted a job abroad in Spain, so I've decided to move with her, I am leaving Hollyoaks tomorrow'. Tilly quickly took a letter out of her pocket and handed it to Jen. Jen stood there not able to move of what just happened, Tilly left the room and Jen collapsed onto the floor silently crying her heart out.


	4. Chapter 4 (SPECIAL CHAPTER)

Jen quickly picked her phone up and called Paul. 'I need you to do something for me'.

'How big' Paul replied curiously. 'BIG' Jen quickly replied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tilly woke up and quickly got ready to go. She looked around at the empty room, memories flashed of her and Maddie filled her head of them getting ready to go out in her room. Tears filled her eyes as she left her room and went downstairs with her suitcase. Tilly opened the door to go out with her suitcase to put in the car, to find flowers at her doorstep. She picked the flowers up to find a note. 'Tilly, I will always love you, remember that, ps look out of the window when you're travelling'. Tilly smiled at herself and held the note up to her chest closing her eyes. She quickly put the note into her pocket, and went to the car and put the flowers and the suitcase into the boot, then went into the car. Tilly's mum came into the car and started driving. Tilly looked outside of the window, looking at Hollyoaks for the last time. They left Hollyoaks, and as Tilly was looking out of the window, she noticed her name everywhere. 'TILLY I LOVE YOU'. Her mum was pointing everywhere where Tilly's name was, banners, and buildings everywhere! Tilly smiled, as tears rushed down her face and texted Jen. 'I love you too'.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jen quickly jumped into her jeep, and headed to the airport, 'I'm not going to make it in time' she thought to herself, as she quickly drove through the traffic. She finally got to the airport, and sprinted inside. Shuffling through loads of people and sprinted to Terminal A where Tilly will be. She eventually got there breathless, and noticed Tilly waiting patiently with her mum. Jen quickly picked up her phone and texted Paul saying 'Now!'

Loads of people went towards Tilly and her mum and stood in front of her with posters behind them. Tilly and her mum looked at each other in shock,and laughed curiously why these people were standing in front of them. Then all of a sudden, all of them started singing 'Love story' by Taylor swift, putting their posters up high, ' I LOVE TILLY'. Banners came down from everywhere, thousands of people looking around, at the name 'Tilly' being shown everywhere in the airport. The people parted a line in front of Tilly, where Jen appeared and walked towards Tilly, smiling. Tilly stood up as tears were rushing down her face, whilst Jen and Tilly ran into each other's arms. Jen held Tilly's face and kissed her in front of everyone, risking her whole career, she didn't care anymore she loved Tilly more than her career. Their tongues connected the electric feeling that rushed through their spines, as they kissed. Everyone began to clap and cheer at them whilst they kissed. Their heart beats increased rapidly, as they stopped and smiled at each other. 'Wow, you did this all for me' Tilly said quietly. Jen laughed and replied 'yes, you deserve it'.

Tilly turned around to her mum, to find her crying. 'I'm sorry mum, i should of told you' Tilly said as she comforted her mum. Her mum started to laugh and replied 'I'm not angry, I'm happy for you. She seems like a good one. Stay here and make sure you keep the house clean until I return! I'll see you in a couple of month's okay hunnie'. Tilly hugged her mum and kissed her on the cheek, as they said their goodbyes. Her mum waved her off, and boarded the plane.

Tilly turned around to Jen and said 'Let's go home, you can stay at mine tonight if you can last..' and gave Jen a wink. Jen quickly blushed and laughed at her, she said 'I never knew you were such a naughty girl', and with that, they headed back to Hollyoaks. The whole way back they held hands and just quietly listened to the music, as Tilly smiled to herself going by all the banners with her name on it.

They finally arrived to Hollyoaks, and rushed inside Tilly's house. Tilly chucked her suitcase on the sofa, as Jen held her hips kissing her neck, making Tilly shiver, craving for her touch. Tilly turned around and their lips connected, inserting their tongues as they slid out of each other. Their speed increased making them moan, wanting each other's touch. Tilly held Jens hand and hurried them up the stairs into her bed room. Tilly pushed Jen down onto her bed, as she climbed on top of her and their lips connected again kissing each other forcefully. Tilly began to unbutton Jen's top, and Jen quickly stopped her and said 'you've already did it to me, It's my turn' and smiled cheekily. Jen pushed Tilly of her, and went on top of Tilly. Tilly stopped kissing her, as her heart beat increased rapidly. Jen noticed the worry on Tilly's face and stopped unbuttoning Tilly's top. 'I don't have to do this if you're not ready beautiful' Jen said quietly. Tilly replied 'I do want you to, but I'm just nervous that's all'. Jen smiled and said 'I won't hurt you, I promise' and with that, Jen started to take Tilly's top off softly, kissing Tilly's neck softly, making Tilly moan. Jen teased Tilly as her fingers rubbed down her body, stopping at her the top of her trousers, as she pulled them of her; she teased Tilly as she slowly put her pants off, and kissed the inner sides of her legs, near the hot spot. Tilly was moaning loudly at this point, begging Jen to touch her, by this point Jen couldn't help herself anymore, she quickly pushed her fingers inside Tilly pleasuring her, as Tilly's head banged back and she started moaning. Jen quickly stopped and asked if she was okay. Tilly couldn't speak so she quickly nodded her head. Jen smiled, Jen was so turned on, watching Tilly moan, and she looked beautiful. Tilly couldn't take any more and exploded with pleasure. 'That that.. was amazing Jen' Tilly whispered. Jen smiled and lay down next to her, and snuggled her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry that I've taken this long to upload this chapter; I've been extremely busy with prelims and exams at school and work. Sorry for the delay. Thank you for all of the comments so far, it really means a lot to me! Comment on what you hope to happen, it may come up...

Tilly slowly awakes, feeling Jens breathe on her neck making Tilly shiver. She turns around to the sleeping beauty in front of her, reminding her of the special night they shared last night, making Tilly glow of happiness inside. 'I'm so lucky to have someone like her' Tilly proudly thought to herself. Tilly quietly got out bed, trying to avoid waking Jen up, and rushed out of the room and downstairs and started to make breakfast for her lover.

Jen was awakened by the sound of Tilly singing to herself, which made Jen smile. She fully opened her eyes, and looked around the small decorated room, and smiled. She had imagined Tilly's room to be like a teenager's room; with posters of their celebrity crushes, but instead there were beautiful art drawings of what she drew on her wall. Jen stood up and admired the drawings, slowly looking at them with full interest. Jen stood up and noticed a drawing of her and Tilly at the beach, were they first shared a kiss. She smiled to herself, and left the room walking downstairs to Tilly. 'Ahh the smell of bacon' Jen said as she inhaled and smiled. 'Well I know it's your favourite, and after last night's performance, you deserve it' Tilly said flirtatiously and gave Jen a wink as she dished up their breakfasts.

Tilly and Jen sat and ate breakfast as they socialised about everything; from last night, to art, to music, and holidays 'A holiday is what we need' Jen said jokingly as she ate her remainders of her breakfast. 'Shit look at the time!' Jen said as she rushed herself upstairs to get changed. 'Jen its nine o clock in the morning, why are you in such a rush?' Tilly said curiously. 'I need to get home before Diane wakes up and notices I was out all night' Jen said as she ran down the stairs. 'Surely it'll be fine, you're allowed out, you're a big girl now' Tilly said jokingly trying to make Jen calm down. Jen quickly put on her shoes 'Shit my cars outside, people might have noticed' Jen said worryingly. 'Now stop worrying! It'll be fine seriously, calm down Jen' Tilly said as she began to walk towards Jen. Jen placed her hands on Tilly's face, and slowly kissed her. 'Thank you for breakfast and last night, it was amazing' Jen said as she rushed outside into her car. 'A holiday is what we need'. Jens words kept repeating through Tilly's mind. 'A holiday is what we shall get' Tilly says to herself as she rushes to her laptop.

At Diane's;

Jen quietly walks into the flat and sneakily walks up the stairs, hoping everyone was asleep, to avoid answering questions. 'DIRTY STOP OUT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!' Sinead shouts jokingly. 'Shit' Jen thought to herself as she turned around to Sinead. 'ohh you know, just had a girly night with my old friend that's all' Jen said casually as she began walking up the stairs, trying to avoid any more questions. Jen went into her bedroom and sat down and got her phone out to see a message from Tilly 'Miss you already' Jen smiled to herself as she called her. 'Oo what are you smiling at?' Diane asked, making Jen jump out of her skin, not noticing Diane was at the door, and quickly hid her phone next to her. 'Oh nothing' Jen said happily. 'Oo yeah has Jen met someone?' Diane asked, sitting down on Jens bed, nudging her. 'No no, just catched up with my old friend I use to go to school with' Jen said as she smiled, trying to avoid Diane from seeing her phone. 'Soo..about Tilly..' Diane said slowly, making Jen panic inside trying not to show it. 'What about Tilly?' Jen said calmly, trying to show no emotions. 'So is everything ended with you two?' Diane asked, trying to make a conversation. 'Yeah don't be silly, Tilly was just a one off, I regret it from this day ha, it will never happen again i reassure you that, she's just a kid' Jen said jokingly. 'Ahh good good right well I best go get a cuppa, would you like one?' Diane says, as she heads towards the door. 'No thank you, I think I'm just going to finish off my work, I'll come down soon' Jen said putting on a smile, watching Diane leave her room. 'Few that was a close one' Jen thought to herself. Looking down at her phone noticing she was still on call to Tilly. 'SHIT' Jen thought to herself as Tilly hung up. Jen repeatedly tried to call Tilly, but no answer. 'Tilly please... I didn't mean any of that.. I had to say something for her to go away, you know that, please understand.. Please just hear me out, I love you..' Jen texted. 'Fuck what have I done' Jen thought to herself as tears rushed down her face.


End file.
